


Miley's Mantra

by eliesse33



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliesse33/pseuds/eliesse33
Summary: This is a collection of three one shots set to Miley Cyrus songs: Angels Like You, Party in the U.S.A, and Can't be Tamed. One sad, one sweet, and one comical.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 2





	Miley's Mantra

**Author's Note:**

> * I obviously do not have any ownership over the lyrics* Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoy them!

Angels Like You  
Kageyama 

The brightness of Hinata’s laughter briefly cut through his musings. Taking a chance, he glanced over at the ball of joy. His heart clenched painfully. The sun was reflecting on his blinding locks and smile. 

-It’s not your fault I ruin everything, and it’s not your fault I can’t be what you need. 

-Angel’s like you can’t fly down here with me. 

-I’m everything they said I would be. 

Nothing but the King. Selfish. Jaded. Eclipsing your sun. 

-Gonna wish we never met on the day I leave. 

Tears began to fill his eyes, as he imagined their upcoming graduation. Hinata and him would be parting. It would allow the flying spiker to fly above him, but he is perpetually grounded. Held to the ground with his crown, nailed down to his cape. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Party in the U.S.A.  
Bokuto

-Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign. This is all so crazy. Everyone seems so famous.

He blinked hard at the lights in the stadium. The stands were already filling. His first college match. He turned to say something to Akaashi before he halted in his tracks. 

-My tummies kinda turning and I’m feeling kind of homesick, too much pressure and I’m nervous.

Akaashi couldn’t catch a flight out today with the match being during the school week and an away game. Bokuto’s hair seemed to droop without him there. Staring at the ground, his lip began to quiver without his raven haired partner. 

-Then the taxi man turned on the radio and a Jay-Z song was on, and a Jay-Z song was on, and a Jaz-Z song was on. 

The stadium’s speaker system came on with their walkin song. His eyebrows furrowed that their normal song wasn’t playing before shooting up in shock. Party in the U.S.A. started playing, and Bokuto let out a boisterous laugh. Akaashi, he thought with a wide grin. 

-So I put my hands up and playing my song, butterflies fly away, 

-Nodding my head like yeah, moving my hips like yeah. 

Akaashi and him had a tradition of using this song as a pick me up, though it had honestly started as a joke to the two boys in highschool. Bokuto’s laugh encouraged the rest of the boys laughter, and they were grateful for Akaashi to have seen this coming. 

-Got my hands up playing my song, know I’m gonna be okay. 

Bokuto let out a wicked grin at the other team who started to sweat despite the happy tune blasting through the air. His heart felt full. He was going to win. For Akaashi. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Can’t be Tamed  
Tsukishima

-Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention like I’m under inspection. I always get attention, cause I’m built like that.”

“I’m tall. That’s all I need? The only thing worthwhile that I have or my true talent? Height?” The boys standing in front of him seem to shrivel a bit to his amusement at his acerbic tone. He tilts his head down at them, and the light reflects harshly over his glasses.

-They try to change me but they realize they can’t. 

Deep breaths. In and out. Inhale and exhale. Calm down before you make these sad excuses for humans cry like last time. He promised Yamaguchi that he would try to center his breathing and try not to tear them to shreds. 

-I can’t be tamed. 

“Tch, fucking overrated.” Yamaguchi’s gaze snapped up from his seat on the bench pulling his nose out of his book to see Tsukki surrounded by another group of boys. He let out a little snicker, as he witnessed Tsukki trying to control his temper. 

-I can’t be blamed. 

Tsukki took a deep breath, not the kind Yamaguchi meant, and let the boys have it. One of them actually cried.

-I can’t be changed. 

There is one person that Tsukki can rely on to never try to manipulate or change him. 

-Well I’m not a trick you play, I’m wired a different way. 

Turning his nose up at the wannabe players, his gaze cuts right over their heads and he locks eyes with Yamaguchi. A smirk quirks up on his face, and he pushes straight through the pack boys for his amicable boyfriend.


End file.
